


Kinky Harry Styles One Shot (off tumblr)

by potheadstyles



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Kinky, One Shot, Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potheadstyles/pseuds/potheadstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kinky one shot involving you and harry styles. I pulled this off tumblr, so all credit belongs to the original author. Please only read if you're into this type of stuff ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Harry Styles One Shot (off tumblr)

I kneeled over him, restraints in my left hand ready to tie his right to the headboard. I was nervous because Harry was usually the dominating one while I took the brunt of his knee-weakening sexual torture but this time we had decided to change our roles. Harry was spread-eagled on the bed, his hands and ankles tied firmly to it. Not tight enough to cut off the blood supply but tight enough that it sent a jolt of pain rushing through him anytime he moved. He liked pain and so did I; that was the one thing we both dished out equally. Many times after a particularly rough session, I’d have to wear a high-necked jumper or a shirt with long sleeves to hide the marks; mainly bites and scratches but there were a few cigarette burns when Harry had gotten extremely violent. People didn’t understand our sexual needs, they didn’t understand that we loved each other but it made us feel alive to feel this kind of pain. We never purposely hurt each other, it was a mutual consent and if I wanted to stop, or in the unlikely event Harry did, then we would straight away. It wasn’t about being sadistic, it was about knowing what the other wanted and giving it to them.

I leaned over him and tied his hand to the bed, my breasts practically in his face knowing it would drive him crazy not being able to touch me. I held myself there a little longer than normal wanting to keep Harry’s attention as long as possible. I finally pulled away and sat back down over his thighs, my hands dancing gently across the skin just above his groin. I had already discarded of his boxers when I ordered him to strip down to nothing but what God gave him. I couldn’t help smiling to myself as his penis sprang free as he pulled them down, already erect.

"Is somebody excited already?" I had asked walking over to him and purposely ignoring the one thing he wanted me to touch most. "You know that’s not allowed Harry. Only good boys are allowed to be excited and you are definitely not a good boy." I whispered into his ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe. I felt his hands at my hips wanting to press himself against me but I slapped him hard across the face. "And that’s definitely not allowed. Bad boys have to be punished." I accentuated the word punished, once again muttering into his ear and felt him grow even harder against my thigh. I smiled down at his crotch, silently aching to have him sliding into me already but I knew I had to keep my composure. "Get on the bed." I growled as my hand connected sharply with the bare skin of his arse.   
He jumped at the contact but it was obvious he found it thrilling. 

I kept sweeping my dainty fingers over his hot skin watching his dick throb with every moment.

"You like that baby?" I purred, my hand going a little lower and brushed gently over the tip of his cock. 

"Mm-hm." He whimpered, biting down onto his lip. I looked at him, his eyes fluttering madly, his lips pursed, the roots of his curly hair now damp with sweat. I had never seen him look so amazing. It trumped him in a suit for sure and maybe just about when he had that masochistic look in his eye before fucking me hard into the middle of the following week. I now knew why Harry loved dominating me. It was a feeling like no other watching someone succumb to every wave of pleasure you give them, watching them lose themselves in the moment and having them completely at your mercy. Harry usually had me at his mercy for hours. The longest ever coming up to three hours, my eyes always drifting to the clock on the wall, begging, pleading with him to just finish me off. He complied eventually and I swore to this day that I came solidly for a full continuous five minutes. 

I moved myself down the bed so I was face to face with his erection and I just knelt there holding him in my hand, my eyes firmly trained on his. I could see the desperation in his eyes, the want, the need for me to take him in me completely. I started to stroke him up and down ever so slowly, stopping every couple of minutes or so just to wind him up further. I watched his face as I pumped away at him, his teeth biting firmly down into his lip, his eyelashes fluttering mindlessly against his cheeks as he closed his eyes embracing the pleasure coursing through him. It was then I decided to tease him further. I opened my mouth just wide enough to poke my tongue out and lick my lips.

"You look good enough to eat Harry. Do you want me to eat you?" I had to watch him carefully as he nodded so slightly that if I had blinked at the same moment, I would have missed it. "Do you want me to lick and suck you?" He nodded again. I took my hand and leaned up against him, a stern look on my face. "I’m not going to do it if you don’t ask me Harry."

"Please Ruby, please suck me. Oh my God, suck me." His voice broke and I let myself smile.

"That’s a good boy." I whispered as I wrapped my hand around him once more, feeling myself getting wetter at the thought of his length inside me. I breathed gently onto the tip before pressing the tip of my tongue against him. He felt so warm and wet. His hips bucked at my touch and I smirked, bringing my arm to rest across his pelvis. He had a tendency to put his arm over mine when he went down on me because he liked restricting my movements, claiming that "naughty girls aren’t allowed to enjoy this" not to mention being able to feel the intensity of my orgasm grow inside me and that it did. I wanted him to experience the same thing now. "Naughty boys aren’t allowed to enjoy this." I muttered with a smirk, pushing my lips down on his cock and sucked down gently.   
"Fu-uck." He growled. I slipped my lips further down his shaft as my hand slid up to meet it. I could feel him squirming beneath me. His breathing had become more laboured as I began to pick up the rhythm I just knew he loved. He kept trying to thrust his hips against my mouth as I dug my nails into the crease in his pelvis to teach him a lesson. He had just done it for at least the tenth time when I stopped.

"That’s it." I muttered, leaning back up. The look on his face was one of pure frustration. "I told you you weren’t allowed to do that and you still kept doing it." I sighed, positioning myself over his thighs, just below his crotch. "There’s nothing else for it, gonna have to punish you." I leant over to the bedside table and grabbed the candle that was burning brightly. I looked at him briefly, his eyes wide with lust. I didn’t think he expected me to embrace this so well. I brought it over his chest and tipped it up slowly, the wax dripping slowly from the head of the candle and down onto his abs. He bucked involuntarily as it made contact with his skin. He let out a sharp breath as the wax pooled just below his diaphragm. "Do you like that?" He nodded silently biting down onto his lower lip. "Do you want more?" I tipped up the candle further for more wax to pour away from it as he nodded again. I wasn’t expecting him to comply. I smirked watching the wax meet with his skin as he bucked again, throwing his head back against the pillow. I loved to see him squirm but I didn’t want to hurt him, not seriously anyway. He was the famous Harry Styles after all. Neither of us could risk someone seeing the red welts on his chest and asking too many questions. Scratches, teeth marks and love bites were easier to explain away. I decided to stop. I looked down to his erection which was glistening with pre-cum and my saliva. My groin ached to have him inside me even just for a minute. I smiled to myself thinking that could be wonderful punishment within itself. Harry always liked to be control when he fucked me, to have me riding myself to heaven while he laid there incapacitated would drive him crazy. I leaned over him once more, placing the candle back onto the night stand. I turned my head to meet Harry’s eyes as I slid my body up the length of his, the candle wax hot against my abdomen. 

"What do you want me to do Harry?" I whispered, my lips centimeters from his. 

"Touch yourself." He growled, his voice overtaken by lust. 

"Touch myself?" I leaned back up, my groin now pressing hard into his thigh. He could probably feel my wetness against him. "What? Here?" I said in an innocent tone. I slid my hand down between my legs and rubbed gently at my clit for a matter of seconds. I bit down onto the inside of cheek to stop myself from calling out. I had to be the one in control here. He’d want to touch me, lick me, fuck me and I had to tease him because he couldn’t.

"Yes. There. Rub yourself for me." I let out a deep breath as my fingers found my bead once again and slid them up and down gently. I shut my eyes against the throb of pleasure already pulsating through my thighs and down to my toes. I lost myself in the moment as Harry’s voice ebbed through me, telling me what to do. "Imagine it’s my tongue flicking back and forth against you. Imagine my fingers sliding into you, curling up to your g-spot. Imagine it for me Ruby, you filthy whore. Imagine me forcing myself inside you, filling you so completely." I opened my eyes and moved my fingers away at those words. I couldn’t do that any more. I’d come before Harry and I didn’t want that. "What’s the matter baby? Lose control for a moment there?" He smirked, knowing he’d got one over on me. Maybe I should have gagged him. 

"I’ll give you losing control." I muttered, sliding my body down onto his again, my crotch mere inches away from his. My lips met his for an instant, our tongues battling each other for dominance. I would only let him enjoy that for a minute as I pulled my lips away and kissed him across his chin, down his neck and into the dip just above his collar bone. I heard him sigh deeply as I opened my mouth, baring my teeth and bit down sharply into his collar bone at the same time, my right hand gripping his penis hard. The noise that escaped from Harry’s mouth was inhuman. I smirked against his skin as I began to repeat my previous action, this time positioning myself above his cock ready to make him scream like nothing I’d ever heard before. I bit down, feeling his skin break as I pushed myself down onto him so perfectly.

"Fu-ck m-me." He stuttered, his hips bucking up to meet mine. He felt so warm inside me as I began to rock my hips back and forth on top of him. I leaned back up so I could watch him enjoy every minute of this and have him watch me embrace every inch he was giving to me. I noticed the bite mark on his collar bone that was now spotted with blood and bit down on my lip. He’d punish me for that once I untied him from this bed, that I was sure of. I pushed the thought from my mind as my fingers danced across his chest, gently picking off the dried wax from his chest and flicking onto the floor. I placed the palms of my hands onto his chest, rolling my hips against his. "Jesus Christ. Ruby. Fuck." He let out between deep breaths as I smiled wide.  
"Something the matter baby?" I mocked as I lifted myself up, almost withdrawing him to the tip and then crashing myself back down onto him. "Don’t like not being in control?"

"You fucking bitch." Harry spat, lust still clearly evident in his voice. I chuckled, arching my back and I threw my head backwards, knowing the sight of my breasts so in his face and not being able to touch them would taunt him further. I bounced on top of him, my fingernails digging sharply into his hips as I found the best angle. I closed my eyes, concentrating on nothing but the feel of Harry’s erection so hard inside me, occasionally nudging my cervix. I groaned deeply as I heard him whimper like a wounded animal. I opened my eyes to be met with the sight of him staring at me, clearly loving watching me rock myself back and forth on top of him. "Ruby, please." He pleaded, his eyes wide. 

"Please what?" I stopped suddenly. 

"Let me out of these." He nodded towards the restraints. "Please."

"Why should I?" He whimpered again. I wish he wouldn’t do that. My resolve crumbled when he acted like a scolded child. "Okay. Only if I hear you beg."

"Beg?" He asked almost insulted. For that, I slid myself off of him. A wash of anger clouded his face. "The fuck?"

"I’m not going anywhere near you again if you don’t beg for it Harry." I crossed my arms across my chest. That did the trick.

"Ruby please, I’m begging you. Please, please, pleaase." I smirked.

"That’s better." I lifted myself off of his body as I turned to the foot of the bed and untied his feet, letting the restraints fall to the floor with a thud. I turned back to him, a massive smile now on his face as I leaned over him to untie his hands. The one around his left hand hadn’t even reached the floor as he flipped himself over and gripped at my hips tightly from behind. His chin resting on my shoulder, he didn’t even wait to see if I was ready but just pushed himself into me entirely. I grabbed the headboard in surprise.

"That’s for teasing me you little slut." He pounded into me once again. I whimpered this time, biting down onto the inside of my cheek once more. "You like that?" He whispered into my ear as his lips kissed at the skin on my shoulder. I nodded silently, closing my eyes feeling him thrust into me harder. "Say my name." He growled. I wasn’t done pissing him off yet so I stayed quiet. His right hand left my hip and closed tightly around a chunk of my hair. "Say my fucking name." He tugged hard, yanking my head backwards. "Or I’ll stop fucking you and you don’t want that, do you?"

"N-no, Ha-Har-rry." I welped, his thrusts getting faster and harder with every second that passed. I was going to let go soon, I could tell from the burning sensation already starting to build in the pit of my stomach. 

"That was an bad move letting me go Ruby. I’m gonna make you suffer for that." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I agreed silently. He would make me suffer, but not tonight. I could tell from his breathing and the way he was clutching tightly at my hips that he was incredibly close. He pounded himself inside me one last time before pulling out painfully slowly. I turned my head instantly, my face registering frustration. Harry sat on his knees, a smile on his lips. "Get on your back." I did as he said. I was apprehensive on what he was going to do as I laid down onto the bed, my knees up creating a makeshift wall between us. He placed his hands on my knees before running them down the insides of my thighs tenderly. Just the slightest of touches from him had my knees trembling. I thought he was going to lean down and bury his face in me but instead, pushed my legs apart as he leaned forward, forcing himself inside me again. I lifted my hips up to meet his, feeling his cock nudge my cervix. I screamed out involuntarily as his hand reached up and clasped itself over my mouth. "Naughty girls aren’t allowed to enjoy this." He leant down to whisper in my ear, pausing to sink his teeth into my own neck. I moaned hard against his hand as a shiver ran through my stomach and down into my groin. Fucking cunt. He was right, I never should have let him go in the first place. Next time I wouldn’t, no matter how hard he fucking begged. He let his hand drop from my mouth, tracing the outline of my neck before wrapping his fingers tightly around it. He smirked as he continued to slam into me at such a speed that was pushing me closer and closer with every thrust. His other hand found my clit, beginning to rub teasingly at it knowing that single action would definitely send me over the edge.

"Ha-Har-rry. Oh God." I whelped, the slight burning in the pit of my stomach now a raging fire. I grabbed tightly onto his biceps as I arched my back, pushing myself even further onto him, trying to breathe through the tightness around my throat. I tensed my thighs around his hips as I came hard against him, embracing the two orgasms that followed. He thrust maybe four-five more times into me before I felt him begin to shake between my legs and letting everything he had go inside of me. He slid out of me before rolling onto the bed next to me, our heavy breathing now the only sound in the room. I felt his breath against my shoulder as he rolled onto his elbow to face me.

"You learnt well." He smiled, obviously impressed with my dominating side.

"Well, with you as my teacher what do you expect?"

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that I did not write this myself, it is from tumblr. All credit goes to the brilliant author for creating this one shot. If you thank me, only thank me for posting this. I DIDN'T write it. Thanks for reading, hope you liked!(: 
> 
> (if you would like me to post more of these notify me, I can totally go to tumblr and get more, because let's face it; I can't write crazy stuff like this!)


End file.
